Outright Deception
by Iris-Stephenie
Summary: So, we all think Capcom owes an explanation, right? About why Jill Valentine didn't appear in RE6, about why Chris didn't remember anything, about why Wesker had a biological son, huh? About each and every character in RE; I'm here to reveal their secrets! Read!
1. Reunion

**A/N: The cover of the story has been selected from and I just changed it a bit like cropping etc. Hey guys! I officially say hello to the global Resident Evil family. Does anyone know the truth about RE7? Is it even coming along? Fill me in! Capcom drives everyone crazy. By the way, hope you enjoy the story :) And before you start reading, I have to tell you something; when some scenes of the original game are described, please DO NOT skip those parts because the beauty of the story and how characters are feeling resides in them and if you do so you might not understand the sequence of events in a coherent way as I might switch to another character's point of view somewhere in the middle. A friend of mine constantly tells me my chapters are short so it's gonna be long! haha Keep reading Xoxo**

**Outright Deception**

**Chapter1: Reunion**

"Grab on!"

A feminine voice shouted at a distance. She would always be there for him just as he knew she would. The wobbling piece of firm ground would not always stay that way. They had to move quickly, only if they had not intended to be dragged into the searing magma.

Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar started mounting the ladder leading to the military helicopter. The scorching heat rising from lava, poisonous gases and hurled rocks triggered utter displeasure.

Only after some seconds however, when everything seemed to be "all right", when pain had dissipated, when they took in a breath of relief, that was the last thing they would ever want to hear; there he was!

Captain Albert Wesker would not concede defeat, even if his mutated body was shattered with bullets, covered in magma, Uroborous taking him in, as well as all the signs suggesting that he would not win the battle this time, he could not let his prey flee that way. He had to do something; by sticking his mutated stretching hands to their only way of escape.

Jill and Sheva helped Chris get in. During the act, Jill's hands came and tightened their position on his arm, fiercely pulling him in; for Chris though, this fleeting touch that felt almost like brushing, was full of empathy, conscientiousness, sense of duty, dedication and most of all pure love. No one could ever understand how Chris was feeling at that time. The feeling of being reunited with his partner after all these years of presuming she had died, after all the hard efforts to convince Sheva follow him, all the days he spent on her gravestone seeking revenge, mumbling blurry gusts of their drills to himself, after all the excruciating pain he witnessed Jill go through, this victory was absolutely desirable.

Only God knows how all the growing anxiety within exacerbated when he found a single trace of his former S.T.A.R.S comrade. His apprehensions about what might happen or might have happened to her, kept him praying silently every instant, pleading for her safety, hoping just hoping she might be okay. Now she was here again, it was one of those happy endings only…

Only if they could eliminate Wesker. It was losing her again that made him anxious. Apparently, Jill was thinking the same way as Chris.

"Chris, Sheva! Use those."

Jill herself did not have the physical strength to carry those heavy rocket launchers at that moment, therefore she handed the task to the two alert BSAA operatives.

"Suck this, Wesker!"

There was a big explosion soon after; there was no Wesker as well. No one could say if he was deceased or alive. They could expect almost anything from Albert. It did not make a difference. The only thing that retained its undeniable value, was the fact that they had some precious time to escape.

Captain Josh was acutely aware of their last chance to escape; without further hesitation, he flew the helicopter out of the natural volcano site.

Chris carefully stares at the face of his guardian, opposite to him in the helicopter; their guardian.

Her face was bleakly pale, to an extent that even her lips had lost colour. Furthermore, her hair did not differ anymore. The gentle breeze sways a blonde strand of her light hair. About her physical status? Apart from being tough and remarkably resilient, it appears that she is almost drained of energy. The legendary figure whom BSAA once adored, is now breathing with difficulty. Chris starts wondering if this was not a mere victory, it was too intimidating to contemplate. He suddenly decides to shatter the quite.

"It's over!"

"Yes."(Sheva)

"Finally." (Jill)

The three of them were smiling triumphantly. 'Finally? ' Chris thought. Poor Jill! It looked as if she had forgotten there was no finally for the BSAA. Still though, he wanted to give his partner as much solace as he could. Jill must have been through a lot. The incidents they witnessed had just been a narrow slice of her entire suffering procedure. Sympathy wells up inside him.

'More and more I find myself wondering if it's all worth fighting for… for a future without fear, yeah it's worth it.'

" So, what are you guys up to after we reach HQ?"

Chris asks with simple curiosity.

"I'll sleep like a log as we've all been awake the whole night. After that, I'm heading back to Kijuju; for the sake of my people. The city really needs to undergo restoration. Besides, my uncle's waiting for me."

"You're absolutely right. It wasn't just Kijuju, however. Chris and I have plainly seen how Bioterrorism demolished thousands of cities. The Raccoon city incident was one of the greatest ones. It went to hell in a hand basket."

"It'd be a lie to say Bioterrorism has been defeated; even after killing Wesker. The battle isn't over yet. At any rate, I'm gonna sleep like a baby too."

What Chris said cracks a warm smile on Jill's charming face. They all gaze into the golden rays of the rising sun dancing their way through the air, shining on the tranquil ripples of the Pacific. The sound of the rotor blades spinning was particularly gratifying, at least for the BSAA agents.

"But you all forgot something. We're gonna have a surprise!"

Chris announces with childlike excitement yet keeping his tone deep.

Jill is momentarily confused. What does Chris have to do with surprises? He acted like a child at certain times and she knew that better than anyone, even Sheva.

"Well, I'd rather wait to confront it myself. Just wondering how impressive it could be."

Jill says giving a playful smirk.

"You can't expect something phenomenal from men. They always mess everything up!"

Sheva says smiling.

"Hey…!"

"Just kidding!"

"No, you're totally right. In fact, half of the boys I have come into contact with in my entire life, especially those in the BSAA, are nothing but mama's boys." 

Jill says as if teasing.

"That's not true!"

"I just said half of them! So you think you're in that half? Okay then, we'll see! Oh God, I'm really dozing off now."

"You can sleep on my shoulder, dear."

Sheva expresses generously. Chris is evidently surprised at their sisterhood. He was under the impression that Sheva was not convenient by any means when Jill was around. He thought Sheva has had this feeling since he first mentioned Jill; he is not able to read her mind and will probably never be, but he can say a strange feeling is welling up inside her. Chris concedes to himself that he has been largely indifferent to Sheva since he got his hands on Jill. He really did not mean to be impolite. After all, Sheva was a pivotal figure; victory would be impossible without her. She was there every time Chris was in danger.

He watches as Jill eagerly puts her head on Sheva's shoulder and goes to sleep like a child. Some minutes later Chris' words fill the place.

"Sheva…"

Sheva searchingly looks Chris in the eyes.

"Yes?" 

"I've been thinking… We've been through a lot and my behaviour was intolerable at some points. I just wanted to thank you for bearing with me all the time. Just never had time to mention it."

Sheva's face turns blank.

"What do you mean? Chris! You're the one who defeated Albert Wesker!"

"We both did."

"Besides, I've never had such a sensible partner."

"Thanks! I definitely take that as a compliment."

As of this moment, his conscience concerned him less. It took them some hours to get to HQ. Jill is still asleep. The helicopter magnificently lands on a helipad.

Sheva is the first to get out.

"Jill!"

Chris gently places his hand on her shoulder. He and Jill are still in the helicopter.

"Jill, wake up!"

Her eyes flutter open with difficulty. Not only she has not had enough rest, but she feels severely fatigued as well; however, she tries to conceal it and look cheerful. Chris almost regretted waking her up which now seemed a maleficent act to him.

"Are we there?"

She asks, slightly short of breath.

"Yes! Jill, just hang in there. After medical treatment, I will take you somewhere you can get sufficient rest. I promise!"

"No, thanks. I just don't know what's wrong with me. You and Sheva go ahead. I think I'll be fine."

"Just don't worry about anything."

Chris gently holds her right arm and pulls it along his shoulder, a similar act to the one he did in Kijuju, and then puts his other hand in a much lower position behind her back and near her stomach, leading her out. Sheva helps them descend. Josh comes down seconds after.

"Chris, is Jill all right?"

Josh asks genuinely concerned.

"I am. Thanks, Josh."

Jill interrupts quickly, thanking him gratefully. She stays fairly close to Chris, in case she needed to lean against something. After all, he had been her partner for 13 years. A tall figure is approaching them.

"Leon!"

Leon moves toward Chris. They shake hands seconds after.

"Chris! Never expected to see you this soon. How are you doing? I can see you've been saving the world." 

"And I can see you were roping in the president, as USUAL."

Leon's calm demeanor compels him to smile mischievously.

"No! I was just reporting."

Jill's presence has obviously diverted attention away from Chris. Utter confusion can be noticed upon Leon's face.

"Miss Valentine?"

"Agent Kennedy"

Jill gives a cold, mirthless and beguiling smile. She soon brings her hand forward ready to shake his, still having those long dark gloves on. After they do so, Chris introduces him to Sheva and Josh.

"Nice to meet you. It's an honour to have such agents, always ready to serve the country. There's a chance that our paths cross sometime. A mission maybe,…"

"Hope so. After all, who'd miss a comedy show?"

"What?"

"Yeah, no one forgot how you spilled the drink on Ashley Graham last month."

Chris points out smirking.

"That was just an accident!"

"She hotfooted it out of there. It was her snazziest dress, Poor her!"

Leon is starting to blush, but that blush quickly turns into a broad grin.


	2. Enigmatic

Chapter2: Enigmatic

**"I hate war as only a soldier who has lived it can, only as one who has seen its brutality, its futility its stupidity."**

**Dwight D. Eisenhower**

"I've gotta take care of something. See you guys later."Leon says in a pleasant tone, waving his hand.

They watch as he walks away; heading straight to the massive building of which the black gleaming colour indicates importance .

"Let's report our arrival. We'll have a couple of things to do next." Chris mentions.

"Right."

Everyone nods following what Jill said.

They soon enter the building with the intention of visiting captain Miller. Jill constantly turns her head around with beautiful smiles, looking everywhere with warm nostalgia. BSAA agents walk everywhere, have friendly chats and talk about their missions. No one would be able to conceal her sheer excitement.

"Jill, you act as if you've never been here."

Chris remarks due to her great surprise.

"Oh, Chris! This is like a dream. God knows how many times I wished for it."

"I'm glad you finally got it." Sheva exclaimed.

They reach a room whose door is knocked by Josh.

"Who is it?"

"Captain! This is Chris Redfield. We've just come to report our status."

"Come in."

The four enter.

"Chris! Your friend Agent Kennedy was just here. He provided us with some credible info, stating it would be useful for both us and the DSO."

"Yes, we'll have to analyze the data carefully."

"Anyway, you said you wanted to report your status. I'm listening soldier."

"Captain Miller! We managed to eliminate Albert Wesker and indeed the Uroboros."

"Well done soldiers. This was one that couldn't be handled easily."

"I also have to inform you that our fellow SOA, Jill Valentine who was presumed dead, has recovered. She's ready to take on duty."

"Glad to hear it! Welcome Miss Valentine. As you know you'll have to undergo medical treatment first, in which case we can guarantee your safety and everyone else's."

"I'm aware of that Captain."she says in a subdued tone.

"You four are going to the memorial tomorrow. There's a ceremony."

"What ceremony?" Chris interjects quickly.

"Silence soldier! This is a mission handed to you. You'll understand yourself."

Captain Miller says in a joking manner, dismissing them soon after. The four give a smart salute before leaving. They all start to laugh inadvertently.

Chris looks at Sheva and Josh.

"Hey, you two leavin?"

"Yes, I told you I'm gonna meet my uncle in Kijuju. Besides, the branch in Africa just said they wanted us there for investigation. The remnants of Wesker can be found everywhere!"

"Well, Sheva said it all," Josh simply adds.

"Okay, gonna miss you," Jill comments.

Chris gives Sheva a short friendly hug which the same is done by Jill and Josh. They change partners afterward. The four shake hands. Sheva and Josh get on the helicopter; the rotor blades begin to spin. They wave hands for Chris and Jill as they ascend until there is just a black dot left in the sky.

"Jill, we've got work to do," Chris says putting his hand on her shoulder from behind.

"Yeah, right. Let's go."

They enter the BSAA's treatment centre, going to the 8th floor.

"Doctor Jones, it's been a long time."

Chris says, shaking doctor's hands. Doctor Jones was a kind, old and sympathetic man.

"Nice to see you too, Chris. How can I help you?"

"I brought Jill with myself."

"Jill, my little girl! Is it you? I couldn't recognize you, please forgive me. You've changed a lot girl," Doctor Jones exclaims with disbelief.

"Yes, though it's still me, Jill Valentine."

She says in a deep tone. Jill was absolutely hurt; not because of her wounds but as a result of the emotional scars left on her heart.

"She got herself hurt a lot that time. Then, she'd always come to me like a little naughty child. You're a tough survivor, my little girl."

"Doctor, please excuse us but we don't have time to get in details. She has to undergo treatment for several reasons. Please tell us when would be a suitable time to start."

"All right, but let's take a look at her physical condition first. Miss Valentine, you okay with a blood sample?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

Jill is seated on a big chair which almost resembles a sofa. Doctor Jones takes a syringe, dipping the needle in her forearm. After her inky blood gushes through the syringe, he pulls it out. The BSAA had state-of-the-art technology. He puts her blood in some kind of a scanner in which green lights start to scan the specimen. Some moments after however, he shakes his head with disbelief.

"She can come in five days."

"What is it Doctor?" Jill asks bravely in a strong tone, not worried in the slightest unlike Chris.

"Nothing, I just need more time to examine this. You might just get some sort of vertigo and a bit feel fatigued in the following days, but there's nothing to worry about, just rest."

This made Chris even more worried. He had become a total pessimist since Jill was presumed dead. What if the doctor was lying? No, but Doctor Jones was a good man.

They come out of the medical centre.

"Wanna give you a ride home?" Chris offers.

"I don't see why not."

They get in Chris' convertible. He puts his keys in the ignition, standing in front of her house in an hour or two; the same old house she was waiting for.

"See you tomorrow, Chris."

She gives a playful smile and gets off the car.

**Replies to reviews: **

**Dear Guest: **

**1-Thanks for pointing it out. I will definitely do it next time editing, I keep forgetting haha! **

**2-Don't worry about Ada! She's DEFINITELY coming along. I'm a big fan of her.**

**3- Thanks for your review.**


End file.
